Mallery
by Thason Naleton
Summary: James Mallery, a normal teenager in high school was the Kind of kid that doesn't get much attention; he has only a select choice of friends. He meets a group of kids that later turn out to be vampires. Upon earning their trust, he comes across more vampires and werewolves. James falls in love with one of the vampires and gets caught in the middle of a civil war.


**A.N: This is the beginning of a new novel I'm working on currently. Please leave your comments if you like or dislike the story. I'd love to hear everyone's opinion. Thanks!**

People always said that you're destined for something bigger in the world. At first I didn't believe them until I got caught in the middle of a civil war between nature's worst predators; Vampires and Werewolves. It started with my family moving to the small town of Nateolin on September 7th; A few weeks before my seventeenth birthday and the start of my junior year. And it's one that I will never forget…

I pulled up into a parking space in my dad's blue 2005 Dodge Challenger. I killed the engine and grabbed my bag out of the passenger seat. I closed the car door and looked around. A new school means new classes, new classes mean new faces, new faces means no one knows me. When no one knows you, you've got a new beginning a head of you. I grinned to myself at the thought.

I walked through the doors and a few heads turned to get a glance at me, the new kid. I ignored them and walked straight to the front office.

The receptionist looked up at me.

"Yes?"

I coughed a little before speaking.

"Um, yes… hi. I'm a new student here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule,"

The receptionist grinned.

"So you're James Mallery,"

I nodded.

"Yes ma'am,"

She reached to a thin folder that sat on her desk and then opened it. I caught a faint glimpse of my record from my old school. I pretended not to care. The lady then handed me my schedule and I walked onto my first class which was…

_Geometry… great…_ I thought as I wandered my way to get to class.

I entered the class room and chose a seat in the back away from the teacher and others.

My new teacher saw me and grinned.

"Class, we have a new student joining us… his name is James Mallery,"

Everyone turned to me and I gave them a small nod.

"Can you tell us something about yourself?" my teacher asked me.

I looked around the class at some of the kids and then nodded.

"Sure, um… I plan on working in my parents business when I graduate from here,"

_If I make it that long_. I added in my head.

The teacher nodded.

"I see, and what do your parents do?"

I frowned.

"They… investigate crimes…"

A few kids snickered and others lost interest immediately. However a kid that sat next to me seemed interested.

My teacher nodded.

"Sounds like fun,"

I shrugged.

"It is what it is,"

The teacher nodded again.

"Well, I'm Ms. Johnson, welcome to Nateolin High,"

I grinned.

"Glad I could join,"

The teacher turned her back and the kid next to me bent towards me.

"Hey," he whispered. "Name's Dave,"

I looked at him and frowned.

"What do you want?"

He held out his hand.

"I'm what every new kid _needs_, some one to show them the ropes,"

I looked at his hand then at him.

I grinned and then shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Dave,"

The class went by really fast and I don't even remember what I did.

I just grabbed my bag and walked out with Dave. He walked with me and showed me where my locker was and what class I had next. I was going to ask him about a band class, but something cut off my words. Actually it wasn't a something it was a _someone_. I turned to ask him a question and froze because I saw a group of kids start to walk down the hallway. There were three of them. Two girls and a huge muscular guy. The girl to the dude's left had shining brown hair and blue eyes. She wore blue jeans with a jacket over a black t-shirt. The girl to the guy's right wore a brown leather jacket over a grey t-shirt and black jeans; her dark red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The huge guy in the middle wore a sleeveless t-shirt and black pants. His brown hair was pushed to one side and they all seemed to have the same vibe about their attitude: Get out of our way.

"Who are they?" I said mesmerized by the girl with the brown hair.

Dave frowned.

"That's the Naleton Groupies, the girl with red hair is Catherine. The big guy holding her hand is Mike. The other girl you see is Kristina, but she prefers the name Kristi.

They walked passed us and I saw Kristi's eyes meet mine for what felt like an hour, but for some reason, it felt like she could see into my soul.

After they turned down the hall, Dave punched my shoulder really hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" I said looking at him and rubbing my arm.

"Do you realize what you just did?"

I shook my head.

"No, is it bad?" I asked.

Dave shook his head.

"No, it's possibly one of the best things that you could've done,"

I nodded.

"Now the whole school is going to flip upside down," Dave said running a hand through his hair.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dave looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"Listen… you didn't hear this from me… but uh, the Naleton Groupies are um… not normal,"

I grinned as I pictured Kristi in my mind again.

"Yea… you got that right,"

Dave snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Hey! Earth to James! We're going to be late for Biology,"

I nodded and followed Dave to Biology where I saw Kristi sitting alone.

I stopped about halfway in and then let Dave pass me. He saw what I was staring at and he immediately shook his head.

"No… no way man, that's too far in one day,"

I grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Later bro,"

I casually walked over to Kristi's lab table and sat down next to her. I didn't say anything as I pulled out my binder and book. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and I saw Dave staring at us.

I grinned and gave a soft chuckle to myself.

Mr. Stewart walked in and looked at all of us.

"So, biology," he spoke with a very small Russian accent that I easily picked up on.

"The study of Life," he said writing on the chalkboard. "Who can name a famous Biologist?"

I raised my hand.

"I can give you two sir, Watson and Krick, the founders of DNA,"

Mr. Stewart smiled.

"You're James Mallery, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Aye sir,"

Mr. Stewart grinned.

"Yes, Mr. Mallery is correct,"

We spent the class going over the different cells. Kristi kept trying to start a conversation with me but I didn't say anything to Kristi the whole bell. When it was about time to go, Kristy frowned at me.

"What's your deal kid?" she said to me.

I looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

Kristy sighed.

"You haven't said anything to me all class,"

I frowned.

"Was I supposed to? I didn't think you as a social person,"

Kristy grinned and my heart leapt into my throat.

"So, where are you from?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes and turned away from her.

"I don't wanna talk about that place,"

Kristy arched an eyebrow.

"Was it a bad place?"

I sighed and looked at her.

"Yes, and that's all I'm going to say,"

I picked up my stuff and walked to the door. I placed my hand on the handle and opened it the same time the bell rang. Dave caught up to me and started freaking out.

"How in the hell did you do that?" he said looking over his shoulder.

I looked at him and he saw my changed expression.

"You want me to shut up now don't ya?"

I nodded and then accidentally bumped into someone. It was like hitting a wall straight on. I slipped back and fell. My head hit the floor with a _thunk_. And I felt my ears start to ring.

I looked up at the guy that I bumped into and I saw that it was Mike.

"Watch were you're going noobie,"

I rubbed the back of my head and stood up.

"Yea, will do, Mike,"

He narrowed his eyebrows.

"How do you know my name, when I don't know who you are?"

I opened my mouth to respond but Kristi showed up.

"Relax Mike, he's a friendly,"

Mike looked at Kristi and then frowned.

"Fine, but just remember this new kid. Don't cross my path again,"

I nodded.

"Message received," I said half to myself,

They turned and walked on their way.

I looked at Dave who just stood there with his mouth open.

"Clearly I'm missing something here," he finally said after a while.

I grinned.

"No, not really, I guess it's your ability to communicate with others,"

Dave laughed.

"I guess your right,"

We walked with him to our word studies class and I saw Kristi and Mike sitting together.

"So, I guess that means we have the same schedule," I said to Kristi as I sat down on the other side of her.

She was about to say something but she froze and stared at a kid that walked into the class.

I looked at Mike and saw that he was also staring at the same kid. I looked at the kid myself and frowned.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Don't know," Kristi said. Something in her voice had changed.

The kid had black hair and dark eyes. He wore black pants with white straps attached to the pockets and a dark colored jacket over a t-shirt. He saw me staring and moved to the far corner of the room as far away from us as possible.

"Ssoo, Kristi what class do you have next?" I asked her.

"It's lunch period next," she said not taking her eyes off the kid.

I nodded.

"I see,"

She turned to me and then smiled.

"I want you to sit with us,"

I froze.

"Wait what?"

She smiled.

"At lunch, I want you to join with us at our table, I think it's time you meet everyone personally,"

I nodded.

"Sure, um, that's fine,"

I saw Dave sigh and turn to a fresh piece of paper.

The class went by just as fast as Biology did and I walked up to my locker. But when I got there, I saw a note attached to it. I took it off and opened it.

Dear Student of Locker Number 227

Don't do anything stupid to antagonize the Naleton Coven or others that might be around.

-Dad


End file.
